Known
by Merisela
Summary: Squeal to *Oblivious* and *Obvious*. Rukia finally realizes that Kaien doesn't care and Ichigo was the one that has always been there...Three Part One-Shot.
1. Now She Will Move On

Renji knocked on his door lightly, the phone held tightly in his hand "Ichigo?"

He heard a sigh before the door was opened.

"What is it?"

"Some one's on the phone for you." He tapped his foot on the floor.

Should he really let him hear her like that?

"I thought I told your ass not to answer any calls for me."

"It's Rukia." He murmured and the phone was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"Rukia?"

Renji couldn't help but frown at him.

He will never be Kaien, the man she loves.

Only a rebound.

Always.

"Why are you crying?" his voice sounded panicked. Renji looked down the hall and saw Rangiku watching.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure."

They are both hurt.

"I'll be right there." Ichigo sighed as he pressed end.

He stood there for a second, clenching on to the phone.

"Where are you going?" Renji spoke, Rangiku standing next to him with the same anticipation.

"Byakuya's house," he sounded hurt.

Why wouldn't he be?

"Don't wait up."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rangiku asked.

"No." he sighed before closing his room door, leaving both Renji and Rangiku standing in front of it.

"_I wanna see you," she mumbled on his chest, her hand intertwined in his "like now, I'm tired of not being able to see."_

_Ichigo simple kissed the top of her head, his other hand securely on her exposed back._

"_Soon."_

"_How soon is soon?" she whined as she brought his hand closer to her face._

_She kissed it._

_Her lips are so soft._

"_Baby." He smirked when he wrote that and he could feel her doing the same thing._

"_Not really, loser." She giggled._

_He loves her giggles._

"Rukia…" he breathed at the sight of her petite form when the door was opened.

She was thin.

She looks pale.

Her eyes are still a bit red.

What has he done?

She hugged him, her crying coming right back when he touched her back.

"I-Ichigo." She cried in his arms.

Ichigo couldn't help but shut his eyes.

He was just her rebound.

That other mans shadow.

But he was willing to be just that.

For her sake.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting something." Sang a nurse as she poked her head in the room. Rukia groaned before getting off Ichigo._

"_You aren't." Rukia sighed, feeling Ichigo get out of bed._

"_So, Kaien, you're still here? I thought I told you visiting hours were over two hours ago?" the nurse poked Ichigo, causing him to roll his eyes._

"_I asked him to stay, again." Rukia said from her spot. _

_The nurse smiled._

"_You two make the cutest couple!" _

Ichigo held on to Rukia's hand, guiding her back to his house.

She would tell him what happened.

She will burst into tears when she tried.

And that just made it worse.

"I'm sorry."

"_Tell me what happened?" Ichigo asked calmly, sitting next to her in bed._

"_H-he J-j-just s-said t-that-" he put a finger over her lips. _

_He can't stand seeing her like that._

"_Is it over?" he whispered to her and she nobbed._

_Should he be happy that he doesn't have her?_

_Or mad because she still loves him?_

Ichigo sat at the edge of his bed, Rukia laid next to him as she tried to go to sleep.

"I c-can't sleep."

Ichigo frowned.

"I'm so oblivious," She sobbed as she tightens her hold on his hand.

"Sleep." He wrote on her hand and she began sobbing louder.

-x-

"How is she?" Rangiku quickly asked when Ichigo closed the door behind him.

"She's asleep." Rangiku sighed with a small smile.

"She's getting better," she patted his shoulder before walking back down the hall "Especially with you there."

"_Do you love me?" Rukia smiled down at the man carrying her to the hospital bed._

"_Yes." He wrote with his free pinky._

"Where is she?" Momo breathed once she kicked off her heels.

"Sssshhhhh! Ichigo just got her to sleep." Rangiku whispered from the kitchen.

Momo made her way over there.

"Is she alright?" she said, noticing her cooking.

"Yea," she frowned "when I get my hands on Kaien."

Momo sighed "It was so obvious."

"It just shows us how stupid we are." Renji said as he walked in, hugging Momo.

"And Ichigo?" Momo asked, noticing Rangiku's face drop.

"I'm not sure."

"_What are you doing here?" Byakuya's stern voice asked, walking over to a maid and Ichigo at the door._

"_I came to see Rukia." Ichigo sighed, walking into the Kuchiki manor._

_Byakuya locked his gaze at him, he was upset._

_Upset cause he was so occupied with the facts wrote on paper to not believe what he saw with his own eyes._

"_You may go."_

"We'll, I just got off the phone with Byakuya," Renji said once he sat down beside the other two girls "Kaien and Rukia are getting a divoce."

"Thank goodness," Rangiku smirked "she can finally kick his ass out of her life."

"Corny."

_Rukia simple looked down at the plate of food Rangiku and Momo had just brought her. _

_She wasn't hungry._

"_Eat hun!" Rangiku squeaked, pointing out some of the food on the tray "its lasagna, your favorite."_

"_I'm not hungry." Rukia forced a smile up at her friends._

_She was never hungry._

Rukia nibbled lightly on the piece of bread from her plate.

She was finally eating by herself.

Finally, a week ago, she wasn't eating at all.

It almost seemed like she was trying to starve herself.

"_I'm not hungry." Rukia forced a smile up at her friends._

"_What?" Rangiku almost yelled it out "But you didn't eat all day!"_

"_Not so loud, Rangiku." Momo said while covering her ears. _

"_Sorry." She pouted "I made it just for you."_

"_Thanks, Rangiku." She couldn't help but smile, for real, this time. _

_They will never change._

"_Ichigo?" Momo spoke and they all turned._

_He was at the door._

"_Can you leave us two alone?" he asked and they nobbed, walking out the room._

_Ichigo waited till the door was closed._

_He sat beside her and took her hand._

'_I'll feed you'_

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the _last _part of my three story, three chapter long saga! And, as promise, I will end it happily, maybe? You never know, I might just add another part to my saga, but I doubt that will happen.**

**And about Rukia, if you think she's ooc, that's just the way I think a woman as strong as her will be like after finding out the love of her life doesn't care and your best friend lied to you, plus he loves you and is willing to be the rebound. Call me crazy, but that's what I think.**

**What'cha think? Review!**


	2. With The Man That Cares

They all sat in the dining room, eating quietly.

Everyone but Rukia.

"Should I go get her?" Momo pouted from the seat.

The other three looked over at her.

"We should let her rest," Renji answered, taking another spoon full of rice.

"Kaien's back." Rangiku murmured and the others looked her way.

Ichigo didn't.

"He called," Rangiku continued.

Ichigo still didn't look her way.

"He said he wants to talk to Rukia," she looked over at Ichigo "But I hung up."

"That bastard." Renji cursed.

Ichigo got up.

Why every time he tries to forget that man, his name comes up?

He hates him.

Or was he just jealous of him?

"Ichigo?" Momo sounded worried as he walked out.

_Ichigo held on to the door knob for a minute._

_Soon, Rukia's bandage will be removed._

_And he wouldn't be 'Kaien' anymore._

_Everything will go back to normal._

_Maybe._

"_Kaien?" her face lit up when he opened the door._

_He hated that._

"Ichigo?" the whisper came from his door.

He turned his head.

Rukia was standing there.

"What's wrong?" he quickly got up.

Rukia sighed, closing the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?"

He was standing in front of Rukia now.

She looked up "I want to talk to Kaien."

Ichigo's heart broke in two.

Why!

"Why?" he said as calmly as he could.

"I want to finish it, once and for all," she embraced him from the waist, her sobbing slowly taking over "With you there."

_Ichigo held on to Rukia._

_Her sleeping form in his arms._

_She should always be in his arms._

_He moved some stray hair from her face, relieving what he thought was beautiful._

"_I love you." He said, knowing she didn't hear it._

_Those were the first words he said to her in weeks._

"She's going to what!" Rangiku yelled from the couch, Renji covering his ringing ears.

"She wants to talk to him," he repeated, noticing Renji nobbing his head no.

"And you're letting her?"Renji had a serious face.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Rangikui bit her lip.

"Why do you act like Kaien can be the only man she will every love?" her question made Ichigo sigh "You can be the man she loves Ichigo."

"She loves another." He murmured before walking to the door.

"But you can make her fall for you, idiot." Renji sighed. "Try to be the one."

He can never be the one.

At least not the one she really loves.

"_Rukia?" Ichigo walked into her room in their house._

_She was going to stay with them as long as she needed._

"_Yea?" she answered from the bed._

_She was sitting there._

"_You alright?"_

"_Of course I am." She forced a smile._

_It hurts._

_She tired getting off the bed._

_Her legs couldn't support her and she nearly fell._

_Ichigo quickly got over there and caught her._

_But lost his balance._

_They were both on the floor._

_She on top of him._

_And he began to hear sobbing._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck as they laid on the floor._

"_Kaien…" she began sobbing._

_That hurts._

_He shut his eyes tight, hoping no tears will escape._

_Hoping she wouldn't see it._

"What are you doing here?" Kaien frowned when he opened his door and saw Ichigo.

"Rukia wants to talk to you." He had to force it out.

Literally.

"Rukia?" he raised a brow, noticing her standing behind him.

Holding his hand.

"Rukia." He smiled down at her.

Ichigo felt her grip on his hand tighten.

And she was shaking a bit.

"Come in, Rukia."

"_You'll be out of those bandages by tonight." The doctor spoke happily to Rukia, her smile couldn't get any bigger._

"_Did you hear that!" she started jumping on her knees in bed._

_Ichigo smiled._

_He was happy._

"_It's almost over Kaien!" _

_Ichigo still smiled._

_He was being 'her' Kaien._

_But he was frowning on the inside._

_He wouldn't be able to spend time with her anymore._

_Fall even more in love with her anymore._

"_Will you be here tomorrow, Kaien-san?" she smiled at Ichigo._

_She knew full well he'll be here._

_He nobbed._

_Just not as Kaien anymore._

"Are you two a couple now?" Kaien sounded a bit angry.

They were holding hands across the table from him.

She was holding his hand.

"We didn't come here to talk about that," Rukia spoke so firmly, not cracking once "I came here to let you sign our divorce papers."

"Are you really leaving me for him?" he asked, his eyes locked on Rukia's. "I love you, Rukia."

A lie.

"Can you s-sign here." she began whipping her eyes with her free hand.

She was going to cry.

"You're a cheater," he started accusing, snatching the paper from her hand.

Ichigo tried to get up, but Rukia stopped him by not letting go of his hand.

"You cheated on me with him, didn't you? You will tell me about the nights _I _will stay with you, but I never visited you." His words stung.

Rukia began sobbing next to him.

"You cheater." Her signed and slammed the pen on the table. "A dirty cheater that can't tell two men apart."

He walked over to the door "You know what those types of women are called?" Ichigo got up that time, ignoring Rukia's crying plead to sit back down.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo yelled, walking over to Kaien's face.

"A whore."

There, Ichigo had it.

Next thing you knew, Kaien and Ichigo where on the floor punching each other, Rukia crying as she tried to separate them herself, screaming for help.

"_I love you, Rukia." Ichigo kissed her forehead as he watched her fall asleep._

_For the last time at least._

_Her bandages were off and she was tired._

_She slept right after they took it off, the doctor claiming the light can hurt her eyes._

"Here." Rukia passed him another pack of ice for his swollen cheek. Their fight left both of them bruised and with a police warning.

"Thanks." He murmured, taking the pack.

They were in his room alone with a flickering candle as their only source of light.

She will try.

She leaned in and kissed him.

He looked at her.

She will try.


	3. And That Really Does Love Her

"I don't hear anything." Momo whispered to Rangiku and Renji.

They all had their ear close to Ichigo's door.

"Maybe they fell asleep…?" Renji suggested, which earned him a slap behind the head by Rangiku.

"We just saw Rukia walk in."

Momo hushed them "Not so loud."

_Rukia couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the darkening shade of black around Ichigo's eye. _

_He was too busy driving them back home to notice._

"_I'm sorry." She broke the silence._

_Ichigo looked at her from the corner of his eye, "It wasn't your fault."_

"_Yes it was," she placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry." _

_She could feel the tears coming back but she didn't want to shed them._

"_I'm s-so sorry." she began sobbing lightly._

_It wasn't her fault._

_It was his, for lying._

"_It's my fault, I lied to you," he turned the corner "and I made you cry."_

_She bit her bottom lip,_

_He wasn't to blame._

_It was her fault for being so blind._

"Kaien, are you alright?" a women with long black hair asked from his bedroom door.

He didn't answer.

"You finally got rid of her." She smirked before walking in.

Revealing her rob covered body.

"Now, this won't count as cheating." She switched her way over, standing right in front of him.

Her body between his legs.

She ran her fingers on his bruised face "I'll make you feel better."

She kissed him.

He quickly took off the rob, revealing her naked body.

He smirked.

"_Ichigo!" Rangiku ran up to them once the door opened and she saw his face. "What happened!"_

"_It's nothing." He reassured before walking by them._

_Rukia right behind him._

"_Do you need an icepack?" Momo afford, already walking to the kitchen._

"_I'll be alright." _

_Rukia stopped walking._

"_I'll get it for him."_

Rukia kissed him again, waiting for him to make a move.

Or say something.

Anything.

But he didn't speck.

He just stared at her.

"Say something." She whimpered, shoving him down on the bed.

She was on top of him.

"Please…?" she was begging him, kissing his neck.

"I will." he snaked his arms around her waist.

She began sobbing.

"You will what?" she was crying in his ear now.

"Try to be the one."

They kissed and the lit candle on the floor went out.

-x-

"I think they're kissing." Rangiku smirked from the floor. She notice that the little bit of light that was there had just went out.

"Are you sure?" Momo almost jumped in excitement.

And relief.

Rangiku nobbed and they began high fiving and hugging each other.

"_I'll try." Ichigo said from Renji's bedroom door._

_Renji looked up from his laptop._

"_What?" Renji narrowed his eyes at him, placing the laptop beside him._

"_I'll try to be the one."_

_Renji smirked._

"_Finally."_

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo.

She was lying in his arms.

She felt lucky.

She thought losing Kaien was going to be the end of the world for her.

That she lost the most important person in her life.

But she was corrected.

Corrected when she found out that Ichigo was the one that really cared.

Even loved her.

And now she will try.

She will try to love him.

_They kissed and the lit candle on the floor went out._

_Ichigo flipped her over so that she was under him._

_He kissed her one last time "Let's go to sleep." _

_Rukia blushed. _

_He didn't want her to do anything to rush before she was sure._

_She was touched. "Thank you."_

_He smiled._

_Even in the dark, she could see it._

"Ichigo?" she whispered to the sleeping man beside her.

He moved a little, his arms still securely wrapped around her waist.

He opened his eyes slowly "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if you were awake."

Ichigo's eyes looked sleepy.

Her question was answered.

"Sorry." She whispered before laying her head back on his chest.

"It's alright." He moved closer to her body.

Making her blush a little.

"Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"Can…can I hold your hand?"

She heard him sigh lightly.

Then her hand was slowly held by his.

Their fingers intertwining.

Suddenly, he felt a warm kiss on his neck.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

And after that night, Rukia began to fall more in love with Ichigo and forgot about Kaien completely..!

* * *

**A/N: FIN! Wow, I can't believe It's really over... I'm still in denial that it is. Or is it? :3**

**Review?**

**Or I wont share my cookies with you.!**


End file.
